


Slaves of the Asari Empire

by WotanAnubis



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Asari Empire, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slave Shepard, Slavery, The Asari In This Story Are Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Liara goes shopping.





	Slaves of the Asari Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this sure reads like the introduction to a larger story because I really do not ever learn.

_In the year 2148, Asari explorers first entered the Sol system and found an inhabited planet. The planet's population was torn apart by war while its ecosystem ran out of control, making ever larger parts of the planet completely uninhabitable._

_Experts on xenopsychology quickly concluded that here was a species bent on its own self-destruction. There was no other explanation possible for the state of the planet and its inhabitants. The question then became what to do with them._

_Voices across the Empire insisted that such a violent species should be allowed the extinction their souls so clearly yearned for. However, they were overruled by more compassionate people, who believed that when given proper guidance these bloodthirsty barbarians might become valued subjects of the Asari Empire._

_In the year 2149, the Asari Empire's Fifth Liberation Fleet landed on the surface of Earth._

* * * * *

Liara sat a bit uncomfortably in Samara's office. Everything in the office was clean and gleaming and functional, but not comfortable. It was very likely the chair she was sitting in would do wonders for her back, but that didn't make it any more pleasant to actually sit in.

"Would you like to see the entire catalogue, or are you only interested in the humans I have for sale?" Samara asked.

Liara looked at her, but she couldn't see anything on Samara's face other than polite professionalism. Probably she hadn't meant anything by it. Probably Samara had simply intended to meet her needs as efficiently as possible.

Still, the question had been a bit presumptuous. Alright, so Liara would be the first to admit that she had a preference for human slaves, but she wasn't _solely_ interested in humans. She owned non-human slaves. Alright, **a** non-human slave.

"Yes, just the humans, thank you," Liara said.

A holographic display shuddered into existence over Samara's desk and hung in the air between them. Liara leisurely scrolled through the list of human slaves on offer. There weren't very many of them, but that was to be expected. Samara prided herself on providing quality. All of her slaves were perfectly trained and perfectly obedient. It was said that if ever one of her slaves so much as accidentally spilled a cup of tea, Samara would offer a full refund as an apology for the slave's atrocious shortcomings. As far as Liara knew, nobody had ever had cause to find out if this was actually true.

Because of this, Samara always had very few slaves on offer and those that were on the market were always incredibly expensive.

The humans on sale today were a mixture of women and women. That is to say, humans who could become pregnant and humans who could impregnate other humans. Most Asari didn't understand the difference between them, but Liara had come to learn that this had been yet another way humans had divided themselves. Efforts were underway to breed out this gross evolutionary mistake, but as far as Liara knew those efforts had met with little success so far.

"She looks good," Liara said, coming to rest on a picture of a pale human with red hair and green eyes.

"Shepard," Samara said. "One of my better slaves, I must admit. Incredibly disciplined."

"That's high praise, coming from you," said Liara.

A rare smile flashed across Samara's face. "And she has a price to match."

"Yes, I noticed," said Liara.

"However, I bred her specifically for manual labor. If I remember correctly, the last slaves you bought from me were, let's see now..."

Samara brought up a new screen, showing Liara's previous purchases.

"Ah, yes, one pleasure slave, one administrative assistant, and one domestic servant."

"Kelly, Samantha, and Gabby," Liara said. "I'd appreciate it if you used their names."

"My apologies," said Samara calmly. "The point is, you do not strike me as someone who is in need of a laborer. I'm not sure Shepard will be able to adequately serve your needs."

"Thank you, but I'll be the judge of that," Liara said. "I'd like to try her out."

"As you wish."

Samara tapped a few buttons on her gleaming desk.

"Shepard will be waiting for you in Room 3," Samara said. "Take all the time you need, but remember..."

"Yes?"

"You impregnate her, you bought her."

* * * * *

Room 3 was as clean and gleaming as everywhere else in Samara's slave market. As sparsely furnished, too. There was a sink, one red couch and one round, red bed and nothing else. There wasn't even a plant to give the room the least bit of green.

But Liara's attention wasn't on the furnishings, or lack thereof. As expected, the slave Shepard stood in the middle of the room, hands behind her back, legs slightly apart, stark naked except for Samara's trademark red slave collar around her neck. She was tall for a human, and more muscular as well. She gave the impression that instead of being a creature of flesh and blood, she had been carved from stone. Even her firm breasts and hips didn't seem to have a hint of softness.

If she'd been Asari, she would've made an excellent commando.

Liara walked around the slave to look at her from all sides. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't see anything but hard muscle underneath the human's firm skin. Samara must have been breeding humans for physical strength for generations to have produced a slave as strong as this.

It really would have been a shame to buy a specimen like this for any purpose other than physical labor. On the other hand, simply looking at the woman was enough for Liara's cock to start to harden. The longer she looked at her, the more Liara wanted to buy for her for a very different, very specific purpose.

Liara stood in front of the naked human. Shepard didn't look at her, exactly. Her eyes were simply pointed straight ahead and it just so happened that Liara was standing straight ahead of her.

"You are Shepard," Liara said.

"Yes, Mistress," Shepard replied promptly.

"I'm Liara," said Liara.

"Yes, Mistress."

"You will refer to me by name, slave," said Liara.

"Yes, Mistress Liara," said Shepard.

Liara smiled. "Good. Samara tells me you were bred for labor."

"Yes, Mistress Liara," Shepard said.

Liara reached for Shepard's body. Her blue hand caressed the slave's pale stomach. Soft skin, hard muscle. She didn't quite lick her lips at the feeling, but her jumpsuit was definitely beginning to get tight around the crotch.

"I'm sure I can find work for you in the garden or something," Liara mused. "Or maybe you'll be helpful on my next excavation. Still..."

Liara slid her hand down Shepard's hard stomach, across the slave's hairless pussy. She wasn't entirely pleased with that. She liked her human slaves to have a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. But Samara always shaved her slaves for hygienic reasons. A pity, but there was no use complaining about it. It'd grow back.

Liara's blue fingers slid between the slave's powerful legs. The folds of Shepard's pussy were soft and warm and already wet.

"Have you had any pleasure training?" Liara asked, lazily trailing her hand across the slave's slit.

"Only the very basics, Mistress Liara," Shepard said. Her voice was as firm and certain as before. As though there wasn't an Asari playing with her pussy. As though she wasn't wet with arousal.

"Do you have a Word?" Liara asked, her fingers gliding up and rubbing against the slave's clit.

Shepard inhaled sharply and her face started to flush. Still, there was not a hint of lust in her voice when she spoke. "The Mistress did not deem it necessary for me to have a Word, Mistress Liara."

_The Mistress_ was most likely Samara. Apparently she didn't want her slaves using her name.

Liara pulled away from Shepard's slave pussy. There was just a hint of a sigh, the merest suggestion of relaxation in that muscular body.

Liara's fingers were shiny with Shepard's arousal. She watched the slave's lust ooze down her skin with a faint smile on her face.

"Then again, you don't really need a Word, do you?"

"I need nothing, Mistress Liara."

Liara rubbed her thumb against her slick fingers, just to enjoy the feel of the slave's juices on her fingers. "No? How about food, or water, or air?"

"If a Mistress wishes me to live, I will live. If a Mistress wishes me to die, I will die," said Shepard.

"You are _definitely_ one of Samara's slaves," said Liara. "Well, this Mistress doesn't want you to die. In fact, this Mistress wants you to clean up the mess you made."

Liara held her wet fingers in front of the slave's face. Shepard's tongue slipped out of her mouth and she started lapping dutifully at Liara's hand. As expected she worked quickly, efficiently. Shepard's tongue touched those places dripping with her pussy juices and stayed away from Liara's dry skin.

It was almost depressing. No playfulness at all. Only obedience.

The last little drop of Shepard's arousal disappeared into the slave's mouth and Liara watched her swallow.

"Did you enjoy that?" Liara asked.

Shepard looked at her as though she'd just asked what the moon's favorite opera was.

"Did I obey your instructions properly, Mistress Liara?" Shepard finally asked.

"To the letter," said Liara.

"Then I suppose I'm satisfied, Mistress Liara."

Liara smiled. "Kneel," she commanded.

Shepard knelt, as instructed. Liara looked down on her. So strong, and yet so utterly submissive. Liara was sure... _almost_ sure that Shepard hadn't considered overpowering her and making a run for it for even a moment. It nearly made her think that the violence had finally been bred out of humanity and that, perhaps, some of them might be capable of being citizens of the Empire.

Nearly, but not entirely. Not even remotely, actually. Liara's freeborn slave was all the proof she needed that humans weren't ready for civilization yet. That they still required the gentle, guiding hand of the Asari. Even Shepard. In a way, especially Shepard.

Liara unzipped the front of her jumpsuit, exposing her breasts and cock. Her cock bounced up and down splattering a few drops of precum onto the slave's face when it finally jumped free. Shepard didn't respond in the slightest. Not even an insincere gasp of wonder at the sight of a Mistress' azure cock and pussy.

Liara wrapped her fingers around her cock, stroking out the last remnants of softness out of her shaft until it was fully engorged and almost as hard as Shepard's muscles.

Liara guided her cock towards Shepard's face. An erotic thrill ran through her body when her blue head rubbed against the slave's skin, smearing it with precum. She moved the tip of her member across the human's soft lips, as though her dick was a stick of lipstick.

"Do you want to suck my cock?" Liara asked.

"Would that please you, Mistress Liara?" Shepard asked.

"It would."

"Then I want to suck your cock, Mistress Liara."

"Good."

Liara pressed her cock against Shepard's lips and pushed herself into the slave's warm, wet mouth. Liara grunted with pleasure as she slid the full length of her dick into Shepard's obedient mouth. The slave might have only had very basic pleasure training, but at least Samara had seen to it that she could properly serve an Asari cock. Or perhaps she was simply a natural.

Unprompted, Shepard began moving. Her head bobbed back and forth along the length of Liara's cock, her slips sliding across her hard, blue flesh. Her tongue slid along the underside of Liara's shaft, curling and lapping at her whenever she could. 

Liara couldn't stop herself moaning with pleasure. The way the slave sucked her dick was almost mechanical, the rhythm with which her mouth slid up and down her rigid length almost seeming to be timed. And yet, it was enough to excite Liara's body. She did have a thing for humans, why deny it? Those soft lips, that wet tongue. Probably a simple kiss on the very tip of her cock would have been enough to get her going.

Liara allowed her to sink into her own pleasure. She could still feel the slave's lips wrapped around her shaft, felt the heat of her mouth against her flesh. But in a way those feelings were distant, not really part of her. And yet they were everywhere, filling every part of her. Lust danced through her body, setting every nerve on fire, banishing everything except the raw pleasure the slave provided.

"Goddess," Liara groaned.

She grabbed Shepard's red hair and leaned over her. Liara opened her eyes and looked down at the slave. She knew her eyes had become two black pits embracing erotic eternity and it was all thanks to this slave's mouth.

Liara slammed her hips against Shepard's face, driving her cock as deep into her mouth as she could, driving it down her very throat. Shepard became still, no longer bobbed back and forth along her length, passively allowing Liara to fuck her mouth as hard as she pleased.

Liara grunted, thrusting her hard dick between the slave's lips over and over against. She wanted to see... something... _anything_. She wanted to feel the slave gag on her dick or hear her gasp with pleasure. She wanted some sign, no matter how small, that the slave had any opinion at all on having her mouth fucked.

But while Shepard remained infuriatingly unresponsive, Liara's body wasn't. Pleasured flame roared through her every time she forced her cock down Shepard's throat. Every time her hips pressed against Shepard's face, Liara moaned with lust. Part of her, the wild, lustful animal part of her, didn't care that the slave merely knelt there and did nothing. That part of her was more than happy to simply use this slave's body for her own pleasure. After all, that's what all slaves of the Asari Empire were _really_ for, weren't they?

Liara's orgasm came suddenly and shuddering, her cock throbbing in Shepard's mouth, coating the human's tongue with her Asari seed. Violent bliss tore through her body and for a moment, Liara could do nothing but revel in the ecstasy. All her frustration burned away in an instant of erotic glory and she soared on lustful wings.

Liara soon got enough of a grip on herself to pull her cock out of the slave mouth. Her azure shaft as a wet, sticky, shiny mess of a saliva and cum. She grabbed it and aimed her throbbing dick at the slave's face, painting her skin with rope after rope of her Asari seed. Shepard closed her eyes to make sure none of Liara's cum got into her eyes, but otherwise calmly accepted the oozing waves of semen landing all over her pale face and in her red hair.

And then...

Liara gasped when she saw it. Her body shuddered as though she'd had a second orgasm.

And then Shepard's tongue slid out from between her lips and lapped up some of Liara's cum. She hadn't been ordered to. She hadn't been expected to. She'd done it anyway. If Samara had been here, the slave would have been punished severely for such a transgression.

Liara pressed the tip of her cock against the slave's mouth. Another drop of cum oozed out of her azure head and mingled with the globs of semen coating her lips.

"You like the taste of cum, do you slave?" Liara asked.

"Yes, Mistress Liara."

"Just the taste? All on its own?"

"I am always satisfied when my body has pleased a Mistress, but... yes, I do also just like the taste of it, Mistress Liara."

"Good," said Liara. "Very good."

Liara carefully put her cock away and zipped up her jumpsuit again. Her clothes would definitely need to go in the wash and she would need a long shower. But for now, she kind of liked the feel of her softening dick, hot and sticky with human saliva and her own semen trapped between her legs.

Liara washed her hands at the sink, then walked over to a console embedded in the wall. Several button pushes and maybe a few minutes later Liara owned quite a lot less money. She snatched the receipt from its slot and walked back to the- to _her_ new slave.

Shepard still knelt obediently on the floor. She'd made no attempt to wiping away any of the cum covering her face or hair or dripping down onto her bare breasts. Although, perhaps, she'd lapped up a few more globs of cum. Liara hoped so.

Liara held the receipt in front of Shepard's eyes. "I own you now," she said.

"Yes, Mistress Liara. Thank you for buying me, Mistress Liara."

"That slave collar you wear is Samara's. Remove it."

There was this to be said for Samara's slaves. All of them, or at least those she allowed the public to see, were so well trained that they didn't need slave collars with built-in punishment devices or difficult locks. Samara's slave collars were a simple strip of red leather and clasp. Any slave could take them off in a second. No slave ever did. Not until they were sold.

Shepard removed her slave collar and dropped it on the floor.

"I don't have any of my own collars with me," Liara said. "You'll get one when we get back to my home. Until then, consider my semen my token of ownership."

"Yes, Mistress Liara."

Liara smiled. "We'll be walking home, of course."

"Of course, Mistress Liara."


End file.
